Tiny Star
by Neko Espada
Summary: A story about little Haschwald.


It was rather quiet in the corridors of Silbern. Most part of the soldiers gathered in the dining room to have a meal. Only three little Quincies were creeping somewhere in the far part of the castle. Soon they reached the certain room and sneaked there.

"I still think that it isn't a good idea.."-little Cang said.

"Oh, come on. Do you want to be teased by the elder recruits all the time?"-little Bambietta asked.-"If we tell them that we were in His Majesty's room, then they will think that we are really cool and begin to respect us."

"Do you really believe in that?"-little Haschwald asked doubtfully.

"Don't be scared, you two."-Bambietta said, looking around.-"No one noticed us, so.."

Suddenly kids felt a strong reiatsu approaching the room, where they were now. Probably the room owner decided to return earlier than they expected.

"Run!"-Bambietta cried.

Kids rushed to the door with all their speed. Bambietta and Cang managed to escape pretty fast. Haschwald followed them but then he unfortunately stumbled and fell on the floor. He was going to get up but in the next moment steps were heard right behind the door. Haschwald immediately rushed to the bed and hid under it.

Right after that the door opened and His Majesty entered the room. He stopped near the bed and took a look at his room, feeling that some intruder was here not so long ago.

Haschwald tried not to breathe, hoping that His Majesty won't find him. His heart began to beat very fast, when the Emperor came closer to the bed.

In the next second His Majesty slipped his hand under the bed and deftly pulled the little intruder from there. Haschwald exclaimed from surprise and tried to break away. But His Majesty was holding him tightly by the scruff, so poor blondie wasn't able to escape.

"I am afraid I won't let you go until you explain me what you were doing in my room."-Juha Bach said.

"I..I didn't break or steal anything! Please don't tear off my limbs!.."-the boy exclaimed in despair and began to name many other scary things, which he didn't want to be done to him.

"What are you talking about?"-the Emperor asked with surprise but then understood something and frowned slightly.-"Oh, I see. Looks like you heard too many gossips about me from the superior soldiers. I wasn't going to do something that awful to you. You shouldn't trust every word they say.."

"Yes.."-Haschwald replied, feeling a slight relief.

The Emperor released the little Quincy and took a look at him.

"You are one of our youngest recruits.. Haschwald, right? Actually, I didn't think that our new soldiers would act like that."-Juha Bach said a bit reproachfully.

The boy quickly began to apologize. He looked rather miserable and sad, so His Majesty felt pity for him.

"Don't worry that much. I am not angry at you."-Juha Bach said and patted his little soldier on the head.-"You may go. I guess your friends are worried about you."

Little Quincy felt rather unsurely and didn't hurry to leave.

"What's wrong?"-the Emperor asked.-"Maybe you would like to look at my room more closely?"

Haschwald nodded sheepishly.

"All right. Come on."-His Majesty called.

After a short excursion the Emperor sat the curious boy down on his lap and glanced at him. He noticed some tiny scratches on his hands. It seemed that little Quincy trained a lot with his bow.

"Have you learned some special techniques yet?"-Juha Bach asked.-"I know that training for recruits can be pretty hard sometimes. But they help you to master your power in a rather short time."

"I tried to learn one special skill to surprise my parents, when they return. But, unfortunately, I still can't do much."-Haschwald became sad.

"Well, you shouldn't overwork yourself. I am sure eventually you will master that skill."-Juha Bach said.-"By the way, it were your parents, who I sent on a mission to the Soul Society a couple of days ago, right?"

"Yes."-Haschwald nodded.-"I am really worried about them. I wonder if they are fine.."

His Majesty watched thoughtfully at the boy.

"Actually, their mission is not an easy one."-the Emperor confessed.-"I guess I should send a reinforcement to them. So don't worry that much. I am sure your parents will return safe and sound. After all they are two strong Stern Ritters."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald cheered up.

The Emperor stroked the boy on the head but then smirked.

"Yes. I am also sure that your parents will be very surprised, when they find out that you sneaked into your Emperor's room."-Juha Bach said.

Little soldier immediately started to worry. It made the Emperor chuckle.

"Oi, I am not that evil."-he said, still smiling.-"I won't tell them about that case, but try to be a good little blondie from now on. All right?"

Haschwald nodded but then he suddenly remembered something and paled.

"Hm? What happened?"-Juha Bach asked.

"I think I have missed a half of my training already.."-Haschwald explained.-"Our instructor will be really angry.."

"Well, I think if I come with you, then he won't dare to scold you."-the Emperor said.-"Come on."

Later during the night His Majesty woke up, feeling someone's presence in the room. He opened his eyes and saw Haschwald near his bed.

"You again?"-the Emperor surprised.

"I am really sorry that I disturbed you, Your Majesty.. But I wanted to ask you for help."-little boy said.

"Why didn't you ask one of the soldiers guarding the castle during the night?"-Juha Bach inquired.

"They are not very friendly..I didn't want to be locked in the dungeon by them.."-Haschwald explained.

His Majesty suddenly noticed that the boy looked very scared and asked him what happened.

"Well..I think that a group of evil Menoses are hiding in my wardrobe.."-Haschwald said, shivering slightly.-"I think I heard how they are rustling there."

"It was just your imagination, Haschwald."-the Emperor said tiredly.-"Now return to your room and let me sleep."

After that the boy made extremely sad eyes. His Majesty thought that the little soldier must be feeling very lonely due to his parents' absence.

"Fine."-the Emperor sighed and took Haschwald to the bed.-"You may sleep here tonight."

The boy cheered up rather quickly and thanked the Emperor. Though, he still looked somewhat sad.

"I sent the reinforcement to your parents as promised. They should return tomorrow at the morning. But looks like they will be met by a really sleepy blondie."-Juha Bach said with a smile.

Then His Majesty noticed that Haschwald was looking closely at his mustache with some interest in his eyes.

"You may touch it, if you want."-the Emperor said.

After that little Quincy reached out his hand and carefully touched the mustache.

"Cute."-he said.

"Eh?.."-anime sweat drop appeared near the Emperor's head. Though, he was glad that Haschwald gradually calmed down. His Majesty embraced the yawning boy to warm him up after a walk through the cold corridors. Haschwald blushed slightly after that.

"Good night, Your Majesty."-he said, cuddling to the Emperor, and closed his eyes.

His Majesty was looking at Haschwald for some time and then said quietly:

"I hope you will see a bright future of our clan in your dream.."


End file.
